elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Athanden Girith
Athanden Girith is a Dunmer trader who can be found in the Grazelands of Morrowind. He is along a path west of the Ahemmusa Camp, the path leading west-southwest past the Sinamusa Egg Mine and eventually Nerano Ancestral Tomb. He requests the return of guar hides stolen from him by tribesmen. Clearly either the experience has disturbed him greatly or he has always borne unusual ill will towards Ashlanders. Interactions Girith's Stolen Hides Athanden asks the Nerevarine to retrieve the guar hides that Emul-Ran and Kashtes Ilabael have stolen from him. The hides can only be stolen or looted from the corpse of the thieves, who can be found to the south and east of the Ahemmusa Camp. Equipment *Common Pants *Common Shirt *Common Shoes *Random Conversation Greeting "Stranger! Yes, you! Please, can you help me? I've been attacked by a couple of bastard Ashlanders who robbed me and left me for dead." :Greeting "I can't believe those damned Ashlanders would take my hides! Dirty fetchers, all of them." :bastard Ashlanders "I'd know them anywhere. They looked kind of like normal dark elves, but wild. They wore animal skins and had tattoos. And they had odd hair. They should be easy to spot, friend. It's no surprise they robbed me." :robbed me "Yes, the bastard n'wahs nearly killed me, and they took my entire shipment of guar hides. It's easy to tell they're mine; they have my damn mark on them! Look, if you can help me get those hides back, and kill the fetchers who stole them, I promise you an excellent reward. Although I have nothing left since I was attacked, my friend Berwen in Tel Mora will be most generous, I promise you. What do you say?" ::"I'm sorry. You'll have to find them yourself." "Figures. No one left in this world willing to help an honest trader." :::robbed me "It was those damned Ashlanders, I tell you. Took my guar hides! I'll teach them to steal Athanden Girith's guar hides!" ::::Girith's guar hides "Yeah, those bastard Ashlanders took my entire shipment. It's easy to identify mine; they have my mark on them." ::"I'll see if I can find your hides for you." "Excellent. Go get those bastard Ashlanders. I promise, when you get those hides back to me, Berwen will be very generous. She has a stake in this trade, after all, and we can't let an unwarranted attack on a guar hide trader ruin business." :::attack on a guar hide trader "That's what happened all right. Fetchers, all of them." :::robbed me "It was those damned Ashlanders, I tell you. Took my guar hides! I'll teach them to steal Athanden Girith's guar hides!" ::::Girith's guar hides "Good luck finding them, friend. My entire business depends on getting those back." ::::Girith's guar hides (bringing them without killing the thieves) "Good to finally have them back. Don't know how I would have made it without them. Shame you couldn't get rid of those two Ashlanders, but I thank you for your help. Remember to talk to my friend Berwen in Tel Mora. I'll send word to her to keep an eye out for you, Name." ::::Girith's guar hides (if killing one of the thieves) "Thank you for getting them back. It's good to hear you were able to make at least one of those fetchers pay as well. Make sure to see Berwen in Tel Mora for your reward. I'll send word along the trade routes to make sure she keeps an eye out for Name." ::::Girith's guar hides (if killing both thieves) "Thank you for getting them back. It's good to hear you were able to make those fetchers pay as well. Make sure to see Berwen in Tel Mora for your reward. I'll send word along the trade routes to make sure she keeps an eye out for Name." :::::Girith's guar hides "I'm glad this business is over." See also *Marsus Tullius' Missing Hides; a similar quest, with its own unique hides, but with the possibility of a much less violent ending for their temporary Ashlander owners (without using the console). Bugs *If one kills the thieves and acquire the guar hides before first speaking to Girith, one may be unable to obtain the quest from him and cannot receive a reward. Appearances * pl:Athanden Girith Category:Morrowind: Grazelands Characters